charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dyego Halliwell
Userboxes What kind of userbox did you want? Demi Lovato Which one do you prefer? Or is there a specific picture you want used? I like second one :D Here's another: Thank you, I'm gonna put the third on my userpage. Thanks again =D ... Yeah I know. Sorry about that. It's my first time and I'm having a lot of trouble can you help me? Yeah I can, I have put it on your talk page, also Twerdette do. But please, next time don't do all of that edits, they make you look like you were spamming, or trolling as it is said on the Super Mario Wiki hehe. You have to do your vote like this: Voting 17 #Here you vote for the article #Here for video #Quote #Power #Photo And then your sign, And please next time don't replace other votes, and sorry for being like that. Wizards of Waverly Place? Is that show on Disney Channel. Is it the show with Selena Gomez in it? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 16:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. The one where she is Alex Russo, etc. : Oh, I think I used to watch that. Ages ago. 2-3 years ago :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 20:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Guess What's Wrong It's Phoebe's eye makeup. I like the pictures, did you make them? Alyssa looks amazing when she has dark eyes on (makeup wise that is). Yes, I made them with Photoshop, but actually there's still other things wrong on her, they're on her hair, clothes (just on pic 2) and her mouth is also with Photoshop lipstick hehe. And also, I think Alyssa looks amazing always hahaha =). Banner Template HalliwellsAttic created it, but I'm sure you can use it as many have already. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 03:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Finn?! Sorry but as I said England is so far behind in episodes at the moment :@. England just had the episode where Miss Holiday sings "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green and "Umbrella/Singing in the rain". When does Finn break up with Rachel? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 09:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) In the sectionals episode. Rachel discovers that Finn and Santana had sex, when he said that they didn't. So, she gets mad because he lied to her, and after a little fight, she made out with Puck (although he himself stopped it, as he couldn't do that to Finn again). She tell it to Finn, he gets furious and broke up with my Rachel :'(. I was sad when I watched that, until the X-Mas episode (I'm just gonna say that you can't broke up with the same person two times, that's being a male bitch). Btw I loved Gwyneth Paltrow in Glee, she was just so awesome. JosephJames I was thinking that as well, but I just want to give him the benefit of the doubt and believe that it was a simple mistake. I find it ridiculous how me, you, Shane, and a couple other users have told him to stop spamming to get to the top with the badges but the actual admins say nothing. The admins seem to only focus on saying I am causing problems, when right in front of their eyes, there are actually spammers spamming the wiki. Maybe they don't consider him a big trouble, and I don't wanna fight you, but everytime you guys have a trouble a fight starts. But I have some kind of a solution, let's just stop fighting and focus on the community, and the most important thing (probably the only thing all of us have in common) which is Charmed. And about JosephJames, I'm gonna tell Khan about it, but privately so he won't start begging "I'm gonna stop with this, don't block me" like Johny halliwell did. Go Back To Votings Can you please go back to the votings and tell us what user you think should be the next "user of the month" --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 16:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Nominations Just so you know, any user can suggest a video or quote or picture to be nominated for the "of the month" voting. If you find something you like, let HalliwellsAttic know. I've suggested a few vids/quotes to him in the past. Oh ok. But you yourself said it, you have to let an admin know so they decide if it's gonna be or not. The wikia contributor just write it there. Matthew Tate Actually, I thought it was pretty significant to note Matthew likely had invisibility, since it looks like he was the first character in the series to have that power. I wasn't sure of it myself--just watched the DVD again and clearly saw the door to Arnold's office open on its own before Matthew blinked in. Blueboy96 22:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : He could have used telekinesis. Shanebeckam 22:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, he just wanted to make an entrence, scare of the guy he was going to kill. He wouldn't have blinked if he walked in. And besides, he would have used that power to sneek into the manor and kill melinda and the sisters. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 22:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Umm, this is the first time a problem starts and ends on my talk page before I can say something so... ::I didn't understand, did you guys agreed that he never had invisibility or the other way around? Because I've watched the episode, and clearly (I don't remember what he did before enter) he would have used Telekinesis since he copied it on the very start of the episode. Also he would have never blinked if he was invisible, he would just "faded in". :::Shane and I agree with you Dyego ;-) --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 23:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, thanks =). I was watching Charmed, I never realize the edits on here until I payed attention to the laptop hahaha. Singular vs Plural Please see blog post for modifications made to the blog. If you disagree, feel free to change your vote. Rollback Editor. I've noticed you've been doing a lot of useful edits on here and undoing a lot of spamming from users on here who keep putting them big spaces in articles. So I've now made you a rollback editor. :) So instead of going to undo which takes longer, just press rollback and it'll go back to the last edit. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : Congratulations :), another reason is because you edit daily and you are a good user. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks guys =D I'm speechless, so... Thanks! : : Congratulations Dyego! ::Congrats Dyego ;-) --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 19:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The Comics Yeah, that's what Ruditis says. But I don't know how many volumes there will be. For example, 22 volumes would mean that there would be about 110 issues. If I'm right, that would take about 9 years to complete if Zenescope continues to publish them monthly and I don't think they'll continue the comics for 9 years. I hope they do :p But I'm not sure. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 18:13, March 11, 2011 (UTC) P3 Spell I wasn't sure about that sorry. But I only altered what the notes said, I did not actually add information. P.S. I'm sure everyone knowns what P3 is short for. Back We are back ;) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Font It's called "A charming font" you can find it on dafont. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 21:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Unleashed I finally finished reading your Charmed:Unleashed story I liked it a lot.-- Thank you =D. Do you speak/read spanish? Cause the story is in spanish hehe No but I know this website and I just translated it, the page thingy is tiny but I enjoy reading fanfictions so I dealt with it.-- Oki doki *imagine that on Holly's voice*. Thank you very much, it was really hard to to that single chapter (it even took me almost two months to figure out the plot and start chap 2). Btw, is there anything I have to improve for next chapters? Nope. I thought it was fine.-- Thanks. And stay tuned (?) because the next chapter is coming probably tomorrow (or today, but FF always makes it appears later) Leo Wyatt Power Article? I'm asking a lot of people about this, cause I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not. x) I'm currently writing Leo's page now. x) And I want to include all the powers he had as a Whitelighter, Elder and a Avatar even tho he doesn't have them anymore. Although, I think if I put all of the powers on the page, it'll drag on and it'll look tacky. So I was thinking of making a separate article for them, Cause then I will be able to put more information down with making the actual article sloppy. Good Idea or not? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Unleashed (2) I just finished reading it and I loved it. I don't think you need to make any adjustments or changes.-- HalliwellManor Editing HalliwellManor can edit as an un-registered contributor =) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Holly My account on Facebook was erased, and my twitter is inactive. But yeah I added her :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Avril Correct and Correct. I distorted her body to make her look thinner as well; why her outfit looks different :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Image It is a very bad one. Don't need to say 'no offense' by the way ;). If we could find a better one then it would be great :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC)